Cloud computing is a fast growing technology trend, due to the many advantages it offers. While many new applications are designed to natively operate in a cloud environment, there remains a vast trove of legacy software not natively adapted for the cloud environment. Still, many enterprises nonetheless desire to move this legacy software to the cloud.